Possessiveness
by duuuuudu
Summary: [ONE-SHOT]Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin lebih dari apapun/KYUMIN/BOYXBOY/NC/DLDR/RnR


**POSSESSIVENESS**

**KYUHYUN x SUNGMIN**

* * *

><p><em>"Kau milikku, hyung," nafas Kyuhyun menghantui bagian atas bibir indahnya.<em>

_"Aku tahu," bisiknya menjawab sebelum merasa sepasang bibir tadi menempel lagi di bibirnya. "Aku tahu, Kyuhyun-ah ... Aku tahu"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kyuhyun selalu posesif pada Sungmin sejak dia pertama kali melihat—mengenalnya.

Kyuhyun berumur sekitar enam tahun.

Kyuhyun tidak memiliki seorang teman seusianya saat itu. Itu mungkin karena sebuah pandangan tajam dan dingin yang ia miliki kepada orang-orang. Alih-alih bermain dengan anak-anak seusianya, Kyuhyun lebih suka berlatih menyanyi setiap kali dia punya waktu luang.

Ini adalah hari Minggu dimana ia setengah diseret oleh ibunya untuk datang ke sebuah pesta teh taman. Orang tuanya bertemu dan menyapa teman-teman mereka, sementara Kyuhyun yang muram berjalan di belakang mereka. Mereka menyuruhnya untuk mencoba mencari teman, tetapi ketika Kyuhyun melihat sekeliling, terlihatlah anak-anak lain yang sedang tertawa berlarian satu sama lain dan salah satu dari mereka berteriak, "Ayo bermain petak umpet!"

Dia merasa itu salah.

Jadi Kyuhyun hanya terus membuntuti orang tuanya di belakang, berharap pesta ini akan segera berakhir. Setelah mengobrol dengan beberapa orang, ibunya kemudian disambut hangat salah satu temannya yang baru saja tiba. Dari nada dan ekspresi yang diberikan oranngtuanya, Kyuhyun bisa tahu bahwa mereka adalah teman dekat yang sepertinya baru bertemu bertemu dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

Saat itulah Kyuhyun melihat mereka juga memiliki anak yang membuntuti di belakang mereka. Anak laki-laki itu dengan malu-malu mengintip di balik kaki ayahnya di depan Kyuhyun sebelum orang tuanya mendorongnya maju dan berkata 'bersikap ramahlah dan perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman'. Lalu setelahnya orang tua mereka asyik dalam percakapan mereka sendiri, mengabaikan fakta bahwa anak-anak mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan yang canggung.

Anak manis yang lebih pendek itu menatap tangannya, memutar-mutar jari-jarinya.

Kyuhyun hanya memberinya tatapan kosong. Anak itu memiliki kulit seputih susu dan untuk sesaat, Kyuhyun bersumpah ia melihatnya sangat bersinar di bawah matahari. Dia juga tampak malu-malu, dilihat dari cara dia menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun dan menatap sepatunya sebagai gantinya. Kyuhyun ingin tahu tentang mata anak itu dan hendak meraih wajahnya-

"Hai."

Seorang anak lain datang dan berjalan mendekati mereka lalu tampak lebih tertarik pada anak manis itu dibanding Kyuhyun. "Mau bergabung dengan kami? Kita akan bermain petak umpet." Dia menaruh tangannya di bahu anak manis itu. Lalu anak manis itu berpaling kepadanya dan dia tampak sedikit terkejut saat Kyuhyun meraih pergelangan tangannya protektif dengan refleks.

"Tidak," ujar Kyuhyun tajam. "Kami sedang sibuk."

Anak lain tadi mengerutkan kening dan mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh pada Kyuhyun, lalu sambil berlalu menggerutu 'Aku kan bukan mengajaknya tadi' dan berlari kembali ke teman-temannya.

"Um ..."

Anak manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap tangan mereka yang tertaut. Jari-jari tangan Kyuhyun melilit pergelangan tangan anak itu protektif dan seperti tak mau melepaskannya. Kyuhyun mempererat genggamannya dan anak manis itu meringis.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun."

Anak manis itu perlahan-lahan mendongak padanya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan sebuah mata bulat yang sangat indah—ini mengejutkannya karena Kyuhyun belum pernah melihat sesuatu yang begitu indah seperti itu sebelumnya. Rasanya seperti ia telah tenggelam dalam bola mata hitam pekat dan nuansa merah cerah yang jelas tercetak di pipi susu anak itu dan lalu membuatnya tampak lebih cantik.

"Lee Sungmin," Sungmin memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum malu-malu.

Sesuatu bergejolak dalam diri Kyuhyun saat ia melihatnya tersenyum. Itu adalah sebuah getaran hebat yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat ia masih berusia enam tahun dan belum mengerti apa-apa, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya tahu bahwa dia tidak ingin kehilangan sesosok anak yang sangat manis ini.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin dua tahun lebih tua.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sungmin untuk menyadari jika Kyuhyun sangat lengket padanya dan bahwa ia juga sangat cemburu terhadap semua teman-teman Sungmin.

Kyuhyun merasa hancur ketika ia menemukan Sungmin sering bermain dengan teman-temannya, tentu saja dengan wajah manis seperti itu Sungmin menjadi cukup populer—sama seperti Kyuhyun. Sungmin beralasan jika mereka hanya anak-anak dan anak-anak seharusnya bersenang-senang tapi Kyuhyun tampaknya tidak menyukai ide itu. Setelah seminggu, Sungmin akhirnya menyerah pada permintaan (perintah) Kyuhyun itu. Dia hanya bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya di sekolah karena setelah sekolah adalah waktu untuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin akan menemani Kyuhyun di kelas musiknya dan kemudian ia akan menatap kagum pada Kyuhyun yang berusia hampir menginjak tujuh tahun menyanyi dengan sangat indah.

Dia—Kyuhyun sangat berbakat.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat dan Sungmin mendapat banyak teman baru di sekolah menengah pertamanya. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Sungmin dapat dengan mudah membuat seseorang berdebar. Dengan lirikan sekilasnya, orang-orang akan langsung menyukainya—fakta bahwa hyung-nya itu benar-benar cantik membuat Kyuhyun meringis. Mereka sangat berbeda dalam mencari pertemanan, Sungmin yang akan menerima siapapun sebagai temannya dan Kyuhyun yang menjadi seorang pemilih dalam mencari teman.

Sungmin yang dengan polosnya berpikir bahwa dengan dia berada di tahun pertama SMP dan Kyuhyun masih di tahun terakhir sekolah dasar akan membuat keduanya saling memahami jika mereka—mungkin tidak bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama-sama.

Tapi dia salah.

Sungmin sangat salah.

Hal tersebut malah membuat Kyuhyun menjadi lebih cemburu dan protektif terhadapnya. Dia bahkan menyuruh Sungmin untuk membuat daftar semua nama teman-temannya sehingga dia tidak akan meledak dalam kemarahan setiap kali Sungmin dengan tiba-tiba menyebutkan nama seseorang yang asing—tapi kemudian Kyuhyun akan melihat pada daftar untuk memastikan. Sungmin mendesah tak berdaya dan memutuskan untuk mencoba untuk mengurangi obrolan tentang teman-temannya di depan Kyuhyun.

Jika Kyuhyun tidak bisa datang ke sekolah Sungmin untuk menjemputnya, maka Sungmin akan menunggunya di stasiun hanya agar mereka bisa pulang bersama-sama. Selalu ada saat-saat ketika mereka tidak bisa memenuhi hal tersebut karena ujian dan kelas bimbingan belajar tambahannya tapi kemudian laki-laki yang lebih muda akan datang ke rumah Sungmin nanti untuk menebus waktu yang hilang.

Terkadang kecemburuan yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan pada Sungmin terlalu berlebihan. Selama masa itu, Sungmin berpikir keras dan menyadari jika mereka belum terikat dalam suatu hubungan—well, selain sahabat baik. Tapi Kuhyun selalu bertindak seperti mereka saling terikat satu sama lain. Ini tidak berarti bahwa ia membencinya, sebaliknya ia merasa sangat dicintai dan Sungmin tidak pernah protes. Kyuhyun adalah orang yang paling dekat yang pernah dimilikinya dan tentu saja, Kyuhyun hanya ingin melindungi Sungmin karena ia peduli.

Mereka tumbuh dewasa dan Sungmin diterima ke sekolah menengah atas yang terkenal.

Kyuhyun bertekad untuk mengikuti jejak hyung nya ke sekolah menengah atas yang sama. Dia mengabaikan sebagian besar praktek menyanyi hanya untuk belajar dan Sungmin agak terkejut melihat tekad dari laki-laki yang lebih muda itu. Suatu hari, ketika mereka selesai belajar dan mengkaji, Kyuhyun tertidur di tempat tidur dengan tangannya yang melilit erat di pinggang Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum dan lalu menepuk kepala Kyuhyun sayang.  
>Jika Kyuhyun berhasil diterima di sekolahnya, itu akan menjadi kali pertamanya mereka sekolah bersama-sama. Untuk sesaat, Sungmn berpikir bahwa segala sesuatu akan berjalan lancar sejak saat itu dan bahwa Kyuhyun akan bisa lebih rileks dan memberikannya ruang untuk bernafas, karena Sungmin akan selalu berada dalam jarak pandangnya. Pikiran memiliki Kyuhyun yang seperti itu membawa senyum lebar di wajahnya.<p>

Tapi Sungmin salah.

Dia sangat salah.

Hari pertama Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya di sekolah barunya—sekolah yang sama dengan Sungmin, ia tidak sengaja menemukan Sungminnya sedang tertawa dengan orang asing. Kyuhyun begitu marah dan Sungmin harus menenangkannya dengan menjerit-jerit histeris bahwa itu hanyalah Donghae dan bahwa dia berada di dalam catatan daftarnya, lalu menyebutkan bahwa Donghae sudah mempunyai pacar yaitu Eunhyuk dan meyakinkan Kyuhyun sekali lagi bahwa ia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan soal Donghae. Situasi berakhir canggung dengan Donghae yang enggan berjalan pergi dan permintaan maaf yang berlimpah tentang kesalahpahaman dari pihak Sungmin kepada si laki-laki berambut hitam.

Sungmin berharap Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar harus khawatir tentang hal semacam itu tetapi yang lebih muda tidak bisa menahan diri dengan mengatakan "Aku cemburu, aku bisa apa?"

Kyuhyun menghabiskan semua jam istirahat untuk menempel pada Sungmin seperti tidak ada orang lain dan laki-laki yang lebih tua dengan jujur sangat khawatir bahwa ia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan teman-teman baru jika Kyuhyun terus melakukan hal ini. Setelah beberapa hari, Sungmin menyerah pada sifat keras kepala Kyuhyun dan membiarkan dia melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan—berakhir dengan semua teman Sungmin adalah teman Kyuhyun juga.

Kyuhyun membuang daftar nama yang Sungmin tulis dan mulai menghafal nama mereka dan wajah mereka.

Ada Eunhyuk, pacar Donghae yang sangat cantik. Ada Park Jungsu, yang memiliki senyum paling seperti malaikat yang pernah dilihat oleh Kyuhyun. Ada juga Ryeowook yang memiliki tubuh mungil persis Sungmin dengan Yesung, pacarnya yang kebetulan memiliki suara undah seperti Kyuhyun. Dan sialan, Sungmin ternyata benar-benar populer bahwa ia mempunyai banyak teman yang hampir bisa membakar semua kewarasan Kyuhyun.

Terkadang saat Sungmin bercerita tentang teman-temannya ia menyebutkan sebuah nama asing hanya untuk melihat ekspresi panik Kyuhyun lalu Sungmin tertawa senang sambil meminta maaf dan hatinya menyadari bahwa ia merasa nyaman dengan cara Kyuhyun memperlakukannya.

Sungmin merasa benar-benar dicintai.

Kyuhyun bisa menjadi sedikit gila untuk Sugmin. Dia tidak ingin laki-laki yang lebih tua merawat orang lain selain dirinya. Dia tidak ingin laki-laki yang lebih tua memiliki lebih banyak teman karena ia takut. Dia tidak ingin Sungmin tertawa karena orang lain. Ia merasa Sungmin akan lepas dari genggamannya kapan saja dan dia merasa tak berdaya. Pemikirian seperti itu semakin panjang dan lama dan suatu hari, Kyuhyun tidak tahan lagi.

Dia meminta Sungmin untuk menjadi pacarnya. Kyuhyun _butuh _Sungmin untuk menjadi pacarnya.

Mereka berada di kamar Sungmin hari itu dan pemuda yang lebih tua tampak terkejut saat Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya di pangkuannya.

"Tolong, hyung, aku tidak bisa tahan lagi..."

"Tidak tahan akan... apa?"

Kyuhyun mendongak putus asa. "Aku tak tahan. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu dengan orang lain bahkan jika mereka hanya seorang teman. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu dengan mereka saat mereka mengetahui bahwa kau bukan milikku."

Sungmin berkedip saat ia perlahan-lahan mencerna kata perkata lama karena Kyuhyun berbicara terlalu cepat. "Oh."

"Oh? Hanya oh?", Kyuhyun tampak frustasi.

Wajah frustasi Kyuhyun membuat tawa renyah Sungmin terdengar. "Kyuhyun-ah," Sungmin mengeluskan tangannya di pipi pria yang lebih muda dan lalu tatapannya melunak. "Aku selalu milikmu, bukan?"

"... Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tunggu, apakah itu berarti kita telah berpacaran sejak kita masih anak-anak?"

Sungmin tersenyum malu-malu dan Kyuhyun melihat itu senyum yang sama dengan punyanya saat ia pertama kali jatuh untuk Sungmin. "Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Kita belum tapi..."

Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin ke tempat tidur secara tiba-tiba dan itu menimbulkan jeritan kaget dari si pemuda yang lebih tua. Tempat tidur berderit dan Sungmin hampir tidak menangkap apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yang dia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun melayang-layang di atasnya dengan tangannya di tempat kosong di samping kepalanya lalu hatinya seperti hampir melompat keluar dari tulang rusuk nya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita membuatnya menjadi resmi," bisik Kyuhyun dengan nada posesifnya.

Sungmin membiarkan Kyuhyun mengikis jarak diantara mereka sambil menelan ludah dan gugup dan memejamkan mata untuk mempersiapkan hal yang akan terjadi.

"Kau milikku, hyung," nafas Kyuhyun terasa di bagian atas bibir indahnya.

"Aku tahu," bisiknya menjawab sebelum merasa sepasang bibir menempel di atas bibirnya nya. "Aku tahu, Kyuhyun-ah ... Aku tahu"

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sangat protektif terhadap Sungmin.

Tetapi Sungmin tidak yakin apakah itu bahkan menjadi yang tepat saat Kyuhyun telah menjadi lebih dan lebih ... posesif.

Ada saat-saat ketika Sungmin ingin pergi setelah sekolah dengan teman-temannya, tapi Kyuhyunn tidak membiarkannya. Sungmin sudah memohon dengan cara manis untuk meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja, bahwa hanya akan ada Eunhyun dan Donghae, bahwa Kyuhyun bisa menjemputnya nanti di mal dan mereka akan pulang ke rumah bersama-sama sesudahnya. Tapi Kyuhyun dengan keras kepalanya mengatakan 'tidak'.

Tidak, Sungmin harus menunggunya jika dia ingin pergi atau dia tidak boleh pergi sama sekali.

Terkadang Sungmin bertanya-tanya apakah Kyuhyun punya waktu untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri karena semua yang Kyuhyun lakukan hanyalah mengekangnya.

Eunhyuk melihat ekspresi sedih yang terpahat di wajah Sungmin lalu mendesah.

"Sungmin-ah," ujar Eunhyuk cemas. "Ayolah, kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Kau bisa pergi. Aku tahu bahwa dia pacarmu tapi... tapi ini tampaknya tidak benar."

Sungmin tampak berpikir. "... Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Kalian pergilah. Aku akan menunggunya."

Eunhyuk menekan bibirnya menjadi garis tipis. "Apakah kau yakin?"  
>"Yeah," Sungmin tersenyum dan memukul bahu temannya ringan. "Pergilah."<p>

Eunhyuk kemudian memandang mata Donghae untuk memberinya dukungan tapi pacarnya hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban. "Baiklah... Kita akan menunggumu di sana."

"Oh, jangan—maksudku... Terkadang Kyuhyun memakan waktu lama untuk tiba. Kalian bersenang-senanglah. Kita bisa pergi di waktu lain."

Eunhyuk tidak benar-benar yakin dengan senyumnya Sungmin tapi kemudian ia merasa pacarnya menarik-narik lengannya. Eunhyuk kemudian mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Sungmin sebelum berjalan pergi dengan tangan Donghae yang menggengamnya. Ketika mereka cukup jauh, Eunhyuk menemukan dirinya berbisik, "Apa yang telah kita lakukan? Sungmin membutuhkan kita, Hae."

"Tidak" jawab Donghae. "Dia membutuhkan Kyuhyun."

Eunhyuk terdiam setelah mendengar jawaban Donghae dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa,

.

.

.

Tahun-tahun SMA berlalu dalam sekejap mata.

Kyuhyun belakangan mengetahui bahwa Sungmin banyak ditaksir oleh seniornya di kampus, lalu ia pun menjadi panik. Sungmin yang selalu menyebutkan semua nama teman barunya sekarang tidak membantu banyak lagi. Kyuhyun mengatakan pada Sungmin bahwa ia harus berjanji padanya untuk mengatakan semua hal yang ia lakukan saat Kyuhyun tidak ada, Sungmin _harus _melaporkan seluruh kegiatannya pada pacaranya itu. Dia kesal karena ia menyadari bahwa Sungmin semakin menjadi cantik selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Dia bahkan lebih cantik dari gadis-gadis seusianya—melupakan fakta bahwa ia adalah seorang laki-laki.

Meskipun hal tersebut membuat Kyuhyun sangat bangga, tapi ia juga sangat takut. Bagaimana jika seseorang yang lebih baik dari dia datang dan tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mempertahankan Sungmin disisinya?

Terkadang Sungmin bertanya-tanya pada dirinya apa yang membuat Kyuhyun selalu tampak gelisah. Sungmin telah melakukan segalanya yang Kyuhyun minta dan tidak ada rahasia di antara mereka, Sungmin tidak pernah membiarkan siapa pun menyentuhnya kecuali Kyuhyun. Hati Sungmin hanya untuk Kyuhyun dan dia tidak menyampaikan hal-hal itu secara menyeluruh karena ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya.

Jadi, ketika orang tua Kyuhyun datang ke rumahnya untuk berbicara tentang pernikahan mereka, Sungmin tertegun.

Saat itu Sungmin berada di kamarnya dengan pintu sedikit terbuka, mendengarkan percakapan yang tenang di ruang tamu. Sungmin mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang samar-saamar, kental dengan tekad dan keyakinan. Dia merasa ingin menangis terharu ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan kepada orangtuanya bahwa itu murrni keinginannya dan tidak ada yang memaksanya untuk menikahi Sungmin.

Orangtua Sungmin yang berpikir bahwa mereka masih begitu muda ...  
>Sungmin dua puluh dua dan Kyuhyun yang masih berumur dua puluh tahun.<p>

Orangtua Sungmin menolak gagasan tersebut pada awalnya karena Sungmin dan Kyuhyun belum menyelesaikan pendidikan perkuliahan mereka. Tapi kemudian, setelah mereka mempertimbangkan sekali lagi, orangtua Sungmin akhirnya menyadari bahwa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah selalu bersama sejak mereka masih anak-anak dan jika ada orang yang paling memahami mengenai anak mereka tentu saja siapa lagi selain Kyuhyun. Pada akhirnya, pembicaraan berakhir dengan kedua orang tua Sungmin yang memberi mereka restu untuk menikah.

Upacara diadakan di rumah besar Kyuhyun dan hanya anggota keluarga dekat dan teman-teman yang diundang.

Sungmin pikir kali ini dia akhirnya bisa bernafas bebas. Kecemasan Kyuhyun harus menurun saat mereka bertukar janji suci ini. Sungmin berkata 'aku bersedia' dengan setulus hati ketika ia menyadari bahwa pria di depannya akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang akan ada di hidupnya sampai ia tua. Dan ketika mereka berciuman untuk membuat kesepakatan seumur hidup, Kyuhyun menjadi tampak begitu lega lalu ia memeluk Sungmin dengan sangat erat, tapi itu tidak apa-apa, karena itu adalah hari bahagia mereka.

"Kau milikku, hyung. Kau benar-benar milikku saat ini," bisik Kyuhyun di depan bibirnya.

"Selamanya..."

Sungmin tersenyum dalam ciuman yang didapatnya dari bibir Kyuhyun. "Aku tahu. Aku selalu milikmu, Kyuhyun-ah..."

Mungkin saat ini, Kyuhyun akan menurunkan keobsesiannya dan membiarkan Sungmin sedikit rileks.

Tapi sayangnya, Sungmin salah untuk ketiga kalinya.

Dia begitu salah.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Sungmin dua puluh lima dan Kyuhyun berusia dua puluh tiga tahun, Kyuhyun masih akan mengantar Sungmin ke tempat kerjanya di pagi hari dan menjemputnya kemudian ketika ia selesai.

Akhir-akhir ini, teman-teman sekantor Sungmin akan memberi tatapan menilai mengapa Sungmin tidak pernah ikut bergabung dengan mereka untuk berkumpul dalam suatu pesta seperti minum-minum dan Sungmin hanya bisa diam tidak bisa menjawab.

Sungmin sangat merasa tidak enak sudah mengecewakan teman-temannya, tapi setiap kali ia melihat Kyuhyun yang datang menjemputnya, ia selalu merasa senang dapat melihat senyum sang suami pada dirinya disertai ciuman mesra setelah beberapa jam mereka berpisah.

Kyuhyun telah mengorbankan bakat menyanyinya sekarang hanya untuk bekerja di sebuah perusahaan terkenal dan menghasilkan lebih banyak uang untuk hidup mereka dan Sungmin pikir teman-temannya tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan apa yang telah Kyuhyun lakukan untuknya. Sungmin tahu jika menyanyi adalah bagian dari hidup Kyuhyun tapi ia rela melepaskan itu untuk bisa bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

Keposesifan Kyuhyun _tidak berkurang _sama sekali

Setelah bertahun-tahun Sungmin merasa aman-aman saja dan ia sudah terbiasa akan hal itu tapi belakangan, rasa takutnya datang. Sungmin takut akan sifat temperamen Kyuhyun yang lumayan buruk. Sungmin berpikiran ia adalah orang yang sangat aneh karena taku pada suaminya sendiri.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahan saat lidah Sungmin terpeleset lalu menyebutkan nama teman yang asing di telinga Kyuhyun. Mereka akan berdebat sangat hebat dan biasanya Sungmin yang akan mengaku salah dan meminta maaf. Sungmin benci mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang akan meningkat dalam kemarahan. Sungmin benci melihat Kyuhyun yang marah.

At least, Sungmin tidak punya teman atau apapun yang bisa ia ajak bergaul karena kehidupan Sungmin hanya berkisar pada pekerjaan, apartemen besar mereka, dan Kyuhyun.

Satu-satunya persahabatan yang Kyuhyun terima hanyalah bersama Eunhyuk dan beberapa teman-teman SMA-nya.

Hari itu, Sungmin menelepon Eunhyuk hanya karena ia membutuhkan seorang teman untuk diajak bicara lalu Eunhyuk pun mengangkat telepon pada dering ketiga. Bibir Sungmin melengkung tersenyum saat mendengar suara ceria yang di suarakan oleh Eunhyuk di seberang telepon itu.

Mereka mengobrol cukup lama dan Sungmin tidak dapat mengelak bahwa ia sangat-sangat merindukan Eunhyuk. Mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama dulu saat tahun pertama di SMA tapi kemudian kebersamaan mereka menurun saat Kyuhyun datang pada tahun kedua SMA. Bahkan Donghae—pacar Eunhyuk tidak seposesif Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah?", panggil Eunhyuk sekali lagi sebelum pembicaraan mereka berakhir.

"Ya?"

"Apa semua baik-baik saja?", ujar Eunhyuk jernih dan tenang

Sungmin menahan nafas secara otomatis saat mendengar pertanyaan itu lalu tiba-tiba dadanya terasa perih. Sungmin mengedip-ngedipkan matanya saat perasaan lelah tiba-iba menyerangnya. Ada rasa sakit yang sangat besar dan tidak terlihat di dadanya. Sungmin hampir kehilangan dirinya tapi kemudian ia berhasil menenangkan diri.

Eunhyuk bisa mendengar senyum yang dipaksakan saat Sungmin menjawab "...ya ..."

_Aku hanya ingin..._

"Benarkah?"

Sungmin menempatkan tangan di mulutnya untuk mencegah tangis yang akan keluar. "Ya"

_Aku hanya ingin, Eunhyuk-ah..._

Eunhyuk mendesah pelan. "Oke. Aku percaya padamu. Kita akan bertemu secepatnya dan pergi bersama nanti. Bagaimana?"

Sungmin bertanya-tanya berapa lama kata 'secepatnya' itu akan terjadi, karena Kyuhyun pasti akan melarangnya untuk bertemu Eunhyuk dan pergi keluar.

"Ya, Eunhyuk-ah"

_Aku hanya ingin...Kyuhyun percaya padaku Eunhyuk-ah..._

.

.

.

.

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Sungmin untuk menyadari bahwa suaminya yang tengah membawa mobil berbelok dari jalan utama dan bukannya arah menuju rumah.

"Kita mau kemana?", Tanya Sungmin bingung. Ia sama sekali tidah tahu jalanan asing ini.

"Suatu tempat yang ramai. Aku punya janji," jawab Kyuhyun tenang.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan kening berkerut tetapi mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ketika mereka akhirnya tiba di 'tempat ramai', rahangnya perlahan-lahan turun hampir menganga.

Kyuhyun ternyata membawa Sungmin ke sebuah pub. Dilihat dari keramaian yang ada, tempat itu cukup populer. Sungmin merasa punggungnya menempel di jok mobil saat Kyuhyun mematikan mesin dan menatapnya.

"Apa kau ingin tinggal di mobil saja?"

_Kau akan bertemu siapa, _adalah apa yang sangat ingin Sungmin tanyakan pada Kyuhyun tapi tubuhnya terasa kebas. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Apakah Kyuhyun ingin dirinya tidak bertemu dengan siapapun itu yang ia ingin temui dengan menyuruhnya tinggal di dalam mobil? Pikiran Sungmin bahwa ia akan tenggelam dalam keramaian di dalam pub itu sangat mengganggunya, tapi pikiran jika Kyuhyun pergi ke dalam sana untuk bertemu orang asing—atau temannya—lebih mengganggunya lagi.

Sungmin akhirnya mengangguk dan mengikuti Kyuhyun sambil mengaitkan erat lengannya ke lengan Kyuhyun saat masuk ke dalam pub.

Sungmin menatap kerumunan di dalam pub tanpa ekspresi dan melihat sekeliling dengan hati-hati. Dia _belum pernah_ sekalipun datang ke tempat seperti ini sebelumnya tapi menilai dari cara Kyuhyun menyapa dan mengangguk ke beberapa orang, sepertinya suaminya itu sudah beberapa kali datang kesini. Sungmin berpikiran ia merasa sangat asing. Perasaan itu terus mengganggunya dan ia tidak tahu kenapa.

Sesuatu mencengkram hati Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menyeretnya lembut ke meja yang sudah di pesan di lantai dua.

"Yo Kyu, kau terlambat."

_Kyu? Mereka memanggilnya Kyu?_ Sungmin merengutkan dahi.

"Maaf," Jawab Kyuhyun sederhana.

Sungmin hanya mengerjapkan matanya menatap tiga orang yang tengah duduk disana. Salah satunya yang tadi berbicara pada Kyuhyun adalah seorang pemuda yang sangat manis, mempunyai tubuh langsing yang Sungmin belum pernah lihat sebelumnya. Sungmin melirik sekilas pada dua orang lainnya dan mengerjap dalam kebingungan.

_Siapa orang-orang ini?_

Sungmin menyikut Kyuhyun berniat untuk bertanya. "Sayang...?"

"Ah," Kyuhyun menjawab dalam isyarat dan menunjuk pada teman-temannya. "Siwon, Kibum, dan Heechul hyung."

Siwon memberinya senyum hangat. Kibum hanya menatapnya lalu mengangguk kecil saat Heechul melambaikan tangannya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum segan dan lalu semakin mengkeret semakin dekat pada sang suami. Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman _sama sekali_. "Sayang...", Sungmin menarik-narik lengan kemeja Kyuhyun untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Disini banyak sekali orang dengan bau asap rokok dan minuman keras dimana-mana membuatnya terasa sesak ingin segera pergi dari sini.

"Ah, dia disana," Kyuhyun berkata tiba-tiba dan mengantar Sungmin ke dalam salah satu kursi kosong di sebelah Kibum. "Aku akan segera kembali."

"Tapi—sayang, kau mau kemana?"

"Bertemu seorang teman," Kyuhyun menekan bahu Sungmin dengan lemah lembut lalu berjalan pergi. "Wookie akan ada disini nanti. Dia akan menemanimu."

Sungmin hampir menganga karena sikap tak ambil pusing suaminya yang membuatnya terkulai di kursi. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun meninggalkannya sendirian—well, tidak juga, ada Kibum dan yang lain—di tempat yang tak dikenal Sungmin seperti ini? Tempat ini tidak baik. Dia belum pernah datang ke pub sebelumnya jadi kenapa bisa Kyuhyun membawanya kesini? Siapa pula 'Wookie' itu? Nama yang familiar tapi Sungmin tak ingat. Dan yang Kyuhyun katakan soal bertemu seorang teman itu...kedua mata Sungmin melayang kembali pada tiga orang yang duduk di sebelagnya. Apakan mereka semua teman-teman Kyuhyun?

_Teman-teman?_

Sungmin menaruh tangannya di mulut lambat-lambat dengan perasaan tidak percaya. Kyuhyun yang selama ini selalu bersikap posesif padanya sampai ia tidak memikirkan bahwa Kyuhyun mempunyai teman. Sungmin selalu dibombardir pertanyaan oleh Kyuhyun sampai ia tidak pernah berpikiran untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama pada suaminya. Sungmin melirik sekilas ke samping, ia merasakan sesuatu tumbuh di hatinya. Yaitu sakit.

"Sungmin-hyung?"

Sebuah suara yang memanggilnya membuat Sungmin memutarkan kepalanya pada seseorang yang memiliki figur familiar.

"Yah, ini benar kau!", Ryeowook memekik heboh saat ia menyandarkan pelukan pada sosok yang lebih tua. "Oh Tuhan, sudah berapa lama ini? Tiga, empat tahun? Oh tunggu. Enam, tujuh tahun?"

Sungmin terlihat tercengang saat Ryeowook menarik diri menjauh sedikit darinya. Terkejut adalah semua yang tertera pada wajah Sungmin. "R—Ryeowook?"

Ryeowook mengerjap. "Uhm, ya, ini aku hyung. Hai."

"Apa yang kau—apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Apa yang kulakukan...? Uhm aku dan Kyuhyun adalah teman kerja satu kantor?"

Kedua mata Sungmin melebar. "Kau...apa?"

Ryeowook menggaruk kepalanya tidak pasti. "Hyung, ayolah. Kau bercanda bukan. Ini sudah satu tahun...satu tahun setengah? Mungkin? Dan Kyuhyun tidak memberitahumu bahkan sampai aku mengatakan hai tadi?"

"Satu tahun setengah?", Sungmin nampak hampir mendesis dan menekan telapak tangan di dahinya. Apakah ini lelucon? Ryeowook, teman satu sekolahnya dulu saat SMA bekerja di kantor yang sama dengan suaminya untuk waktu selama itu? Dan Kyuhyun _tidak pernah _mengatakan apapun tentang itu padanya.

"Baiklah, tak usah anggap serius soal itu," Ryeowook memutar bola matanya. "Dan oh, aku masih bersama Yesung! Ya, hyung, maksudku kita masih berpacaran sampai sekarang. Uhm, bisakah kau berhenti melototiku seperti itu...? Aku sedikit merinding."

Sungmin hampir membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara sesuatu tapi perkataannya seperti tertahan dalam tenggorokannya. Dia kemudian menutup mata dengan cepat untuk mengontrol dirinya lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "...Baiklah...uh, kau dan Yesung hyung. Aku—aku senang mendengarnya. Bagaimana kabar Yesung-hyung? Aku harap dia baik-baik saja."

"Yeah, dia baik-baik saja," Ryeowook terdiam beberapa saat ketika seorang pelayan datang ke meja mereka dengan minumannya.

"Seperti biasa," senyum pelayan itu sambil mengedipkan mata pada Ryeowook.

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, noona. Aku bahkan belum memesan."

Pelayan itu tertawa ramah dan dinilai dari sikap itu, mereka seperti sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Dan itu berarti, Ryeowook sering datang _kesini_.

"Yesung akan datang nanti untuk menjemputku. Dia sedang bersama Henry sekarang. Benar-benar mereka itu, jika aku tidak mengenal Henry dengan baik mungkin aku akan mengira mereka selingkuh. Kau tahu betapa menariknya Henry itu. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau akan lama disini untuk melihat Yesung? Aku bisa meneleponnya untuk mengabari jika kau ada disini..."

Sungmin gagal mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dari semua yang bisa ia dengar hanyalah sebuah nama. "...Henry...?"

"Uhm...ya?"

"Siapa itu...Henry?"

Ryeowook tiba-tiba membeku. Dia mencari petunjuk dari gurauan hyung di depannya ini, tapi yang ia dapat dari wajah Sungmin adalah bahwa ini bukanlah guarauan sama sekali. Sungmin jelas-jelas terlihat bingung. "Uh...ayolah, hyung. Aku yakin Kyuhyun sudah memberitahumu. Henry adalah salah satu teman Yesung. Dia single sekarang ini, tapi mungkin secepatnya tidak lagi, karena seseorang hampir dalam proses untuk menyatakannya segera."

"Tidak..."

Ryeowook mendengar jawaban lemah dari Sungmin dan dia tidak tahu apa yang salah disini tapi mungkin mengganti topik adalah hal terbaik. "Hyung, apa kau sudah memesan sesuatu? Apa kau lapar? Aku bisa memanggil Kyuhyun kalau kau mau makan sesuatu. Kyuhyun mungkin sedang bersama Seohyun sekarang dan—"

"Seohyun?"

Ryeowook dengan seketika berhenti bicara saat Sungmin terlihat lebih putus asa pada sebuah nama yang ia tidak kenal lagi. Sungmin menjatuhkan pandangan mata pada pangkuannya "...baiklah, aku akan berhenti berbicara. Pukul saja aku jika aku mengatakan sesuatu lagi."

Sungmin berpikiran ia terlihat semakin menyusahkan. "Aku ingin pulang."

"Haruskah aku memanggil Kyuhyun—oh tuhan, hyung, pukul aku."

Sungmin dengan tiba-tiba berdiri dan terlihat seperti terkejut. Dia tidak bisa berada disini lebih lama lagi.

Ryeowook yang tadi menutup matanya yakin akan menerima pukulan dari Sungmin akhirnya membuka matanya dan sadar jika Sungmin sudah pergi untuk mencari Kyuhyun, lalu Ryeowook dengan cepat mengikutinya. "Hyung, tunggu." Sungmin terlihat seperti orang yang linglung di tengah kerumunan. Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya khawatir, sangat tidak mudah menemukan Kyuhyun di tempat yang berjejal orang seperti ini tapi ketika Ryowook ingat dimana tempat yang selalu Seohyun pesan untuk teman-temannya. Ryewook menyeret Sungmin kesana dan seperti yang ia harapkan, Kyuhyun ada disana.

Kyuhyun terlihat kaget dengan kedatangan Sungmin dan Ryeowook lalu ia segera bangun dari tempat duduknya.

Sungmin dengan seketika mendekat pada suaminya. "Kyuhyun-ah. Aku ingin pulang... aku mau pulang..."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, sayang?", Kyuhyun bertanya dalam kekhawatiran dan Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terengah-engah.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang...kumohon..."

Kyuhyun memandang Ryeowook dengan tampang menuduh yang disambut dengan lambaian pembelaan dari Ryeowook sambil mengisyaratkan 'itu bukan salahku'. Dan kemudian Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa Sungmin sedang dalam keadaan sedikit panik, detik berikutnya Kyuhyun memberikan ciuman menenangkan di bibir Sungmin dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

Bibir Kyuhyun dengan mudah menenangkan dan menghilangkan segala kerisauan Sungmin. Kekalutannya berkurang dan ia merasa aman. Dia merasa aman dan terlindungi. Dan untuk sesaat dia tidak peduli berada dimanapun asal ada Kyuhyun disisinya. Itu semua yang Sungmin butuhkan...Sungmin menggigit bibirnya dan terisak lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan hangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin pulang..."

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang," ujar Kyuhyun lembut.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya apapun.

Ada beribu hal yang ingin Sungmin tanyakan pada Kyuhyun tapi ia tidak ingin disebut sebagai drama queen. Sungmin ingin tahu siapa itu Henry, siapa saja teman dekat suaminya dan apapun keseluruhan tentang Kyuhyun. Kenapa Sungmin tidak pernah tahu _satupun _tentang itu? Apa karena Kyuhyun tidak pernah memberitahunya? Atau itu adalah Sungmin yang tidak mau bersusah-susah bertanya karena ia sudah puas dan yakin jika dunia Kyuhyun hanya berputar di sekitarnya?

Kenapa Sungmin memberitahu segalanya pada Kyuhyun dan lalu tak mendapatkan apapun sebaliknya?

Ini tidak adil...

Akhir-akhir ini Sungmin selalu memandangi wajah Kyuhyun saat ia tertidur. Mereka habis bercinta, tapi entah kenapa rasanya seperti suatu pelepasan kefrustasian bagi Sungmin. Sungmin akan mengikat tangan mereka bersama saat Kyuhun tidur dan mencium ujung jari suaminya secara berulang-ulang. Ia menutup matanya pedih dan semakin melekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun, merasa seperti ia akan hilang kapan saja.

Pada akhirnya, Sungmin melupakan kejadian di pub itu.

Tapi mungkin tuhan tak ingin dia melupakannya dengan sangat mudah begitu saja. Pagi itu dengan cuaca berangin lembut seperti biasa Kyuhyun mengantar Sungmin ke tempat kerjanya.

Sang suami menyipitkan matanya curiga pada seorang pria tampan yang baru saja sampai disana pada waktu yang sama. "Siapa dia?"

Sungmin menoleh untuk melihat pria itu. "Oh. Dia seorang pekerja baru disini."

"Dia tidak mengajakmu keluar atau apapun 'kan? Dia tahu bahwa kau sudah menikah, bukan?"

Sungmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan ringisannya dan hampir mengatakan sesuatu saat ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi keras. Sungmin mencium bahu sang suami sebagai isyarat dari 'sampai ketemu nanti' dan baru saja akan keluar dari mobil saat ia mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara.

"Seohyun?"

Itu memang hanya sebuah nama, tapi itu membawa semuanya kembali.

Luka, rasa sakit, kegelisahan...semuanya kembali dalam sekejap.

Ekspresi Sungmin berubah dan dia menahan nafasnya. Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak menyadari Sungmin yang seperti sedang kehilangan pikiran, alis Kyuhyun menyatu dan jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk pada roda kemudi sambil tetap menelepon. Detik itu juga, Sungmin membayangkan dirinya merenggut ponsel sialan itu dengan berani dari tangan Kyuhyun dan menuntut sebuah penjelasan. Tapi jantungnya berdentum sepuluh kali lebih cepat saat ia tak yakin akan melakukan hal itu.

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas pada Sungmin dan bertanya acuh tak acuh. "...apa ada yang tertinggal, hyung?"

_Hyung._

Kemana panggilan 'sayang' yang biasanya? Apa karena si misterius Seohyun sedang di telepon?

Kemudiannya saat di kantor, Sungmin berpikiran seharusnya ia membanting pintu mobil dengan keras tadi untuk membiarkan Kyuhyun tahu bahwa ia...bahwa ia...Sungmin tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk melukiskan apa yang sedang dirasakannya.

Dia tak pernah merasakan seperti ini sebelumnya.

Pemikiran itu sangat mengganggunya sampai membuat ia kehilangan konsentrasi contohnya Sungmin secara tidak sengaja menumpahkan air panas di pahanya saat istirahat minum kopi. Beruntung ia memakai celana berwarna hitam jadi noda tersebut tak kelihatan jelas lalu dia menanda tangani file penting dengan tinta merah dan membuat sang sekretaris harus mem-print ulang dokumen itu. Parahnya, Sungmin secara tak sengaja juga menghapus email yang berisikan jadwal meeting penting dengan para kliennya. Semuanya seperti lepas kendali tidak seperti Sungmin yang biasanya. Sang pekerja baru di kantornya menekan punggung tangannya di dahi Sungmin hanya untuk memastikan bahwa senior nya tidak sedang sakit lalu bertanya 'Apa kau mabuk?' dalam kehawatiran.

Tapi hal terburuk yang terjadi adalah saat Kyuhyun men-text nya jika ia tak bisa menjemput Sungmin malam ini.

Rasanya Sungmin seperti dihukum mati seketika sehabis membaca pesan text tersebut.

Sungmin ingin membalas—dengan pertanyaan menggelikan seperti '_kenapa kau tidak bisa?' 'apa yang terjadi?' _dan '_bagaimana kau bisa?!' _jadi yang terutama dalam daftarnya—Kyuhyun yang tak bisa menjemputnya itu berarti ia harus pulang kerumah sendirian—sesuatu yang tak pernah ia lakukan dalam waktu yang lama. Haruskan ia memanggil taksi atau haruskah ia naik kereta saja?

Saat jam kerja selesai dan teman-teman sekantornya sudah pulang kerumah, Sungmin masih tetap duduk di depan meja kerjanya, menatap kosong pada ponselnya. Ia masih belum tahu akan melakukan apa. Sungmin tidak pernah terpisah dari Kyuhyun sebelumnya sampai ia merasa hampa saat pria itu tak ada di sekitarnya untuk memberi tahu apa yang harus Sungmin lakukan.

Sungmin merasa lemah tanpanya. Ia merasa putus asa.

Mendesah, ia pelan-pelan mengambil ponselnya—ia tidak ingin pulang, apa yang harus ia lakukan saat sampai dirumah dan Kyuhyun tak ada disana?—dan lalu menelepon Eunhyuk.

Sungmin menemukan dirinya tersenyum pahit saat Eunhyuk mengangkat telepon.

"Eunhyuk-ah? Apa kau sedang free sekarang?"

.

.

.

.

Kebetulan, Eunhyuk tak mempunyai acara pada malam itu.

Donghae sedang ada meeting dan Eunhyuk mempunyai rencana untuk melihat-lihat pertokoan saat menunggu pacarnya selesai. Jadi ketika Sungmin meneleponnya, Eunhyuk merasa sangat senang.

Pemuda manis bermata rubah itu menunggu dengan sabar di depan sebuah restoran lalu setelahnya dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain hanya menganga saat Eunhyuk sampai. Eunhyuk terlihat jelas semakin manis dan lebih tampan saat ini. Sungmin berseru dalam ke kaguman saat mereka berpelukan dan memekik heboh satu sama lain seperti anak kecil.

Sungmin makan banyak malam itu. Ia merasa harus menghilangkan kedespresiannya mengenai Kyuhyun dengan memasukan banyak makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Saat mereka selesai, mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan obrolan mereka dengan pergi ke tempat lain. Mereka terus berjalan saat sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Eunhyuk membuat mereka masuk ke sebuah toko. Sungmin mengikuti di belakang.

"Natal akan segera datang..."

"Apa kau berencana membeli sesuatu untuk Donghae?"

"Aku tak punya ide harus membeli apa," ujar Eunhyuk sambil menghela nafas. "Bulan lalu aku tak memberinya hadiah apapun saat ulang tahunnya."

"Aku yakin dia tak menghiraukan itu," Sungmin menggeser pandangannya dari Eunhyuk pada sebuah mantel bulu hitam. "Donghae punya kau. Dia bahagia."

Eunhyuk mendengus dengan wajah jengkel dan membuka mulutnya untuk membalas dengan pedas sampai tiba-tiba seseorang yang sangat familiar di luar toko tertangkap oleh pandangannya dan matanya pun melebar. Eunhyuk bisa melihat figur tersebut dengan jelas dari pantulan kaca besar, Eunhyuk merasa heran sekali dari banyaknya toko kenapa harus melihatnya disini. Eunhyuk dengan segera menahan nafasnya dan berdoa agar Sungmin tidak melihatnya. Kyuhyun sedang tertawa dengan seorang perempuan yang dia tidak kenal—dan Eunhyuk yakin Sungmin tidak kenal orang itu juga.

_Jangan lihat kesana. Jangan lihat—sial _

Saat Sungmin hampir mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk dengan segera merebut tangan Sungmin meminta perhatian.

"Eunhyuk-ah?", Sungmin terlihat heran.

"Uhm...kenapa kau, uh, kenapa kau tak coba yang ini?," Eunhyuk secara acak mengambil sesuatu dan mendorongnya ke depan Sungmin.

Sungmin terlihat semakin heran. "Eunhyuk-ah. Ini sebuah rok."

"Oh," Eunhyuk mencoba terlihat biasa-biasa saja. "Well, kau tahu, kau terlihat bagus pakai apapun..."

"Tapi—sebuah _rok _Eunhyuk-ah?"

Eunhyuk mencoba untuk memblok pandangan Sungmin dengan pindah ke depannya. Dia sadar bahwa Kyuhyun masih berada disana, sepertinya pria itu sedang menunggu si perempuan sampai ia mendapatkan taksi.

Eunhyuk merasa putus asa dalam acara memblok pandangan Sungmin, beruntung ia memiliki tinggi yang lebih dibandingkan pemuda manis itu. Sungmin terlihat kebingungan dengan aksi itu dan menaruh rok yang diambil Eunhyuk tadi ke tempat semula. Eunhyuk melakukan yang terbaik untuk tak membiarkan mata Sungmin menyimpang ke zona terlarang. Eunhyuk berbicara lagi tanpa berpikir. "Aku—kau tahu—Dong—Donghae akan mungkin akan melamarku bulan ini."

"Benarkah?" Sungmin kelihatan berseri-seri. "Oh tuhan, itu sangat bagus!"

"A—aku bilang mungkin," Eunhyuk tersenyum masam. "Maksudku...um...jika aku butuh nasihat atau apapun, bisakah aku datang padamu?"

"Jangan konyol, tentu saja kau bisa. Tapi aku tak yakin nasihat seperti apa yang bisa kuberikan padamu..."

Sungmin pelan-pelan mengambil langkah ke samping dan Eunhyuk mati-matian memegang bahu Sungmin lagi.

"J—Jungsoo-hyung sudah mempunyai pacar, apa kau tahu itu?"

"Benarkah? Jungsoo—hyung?"

"Y—yeah. Uhm, temannya Yesung hyung. Orangnya tampan dan tubuhnya besar. Uh, tidak terlalu besar sih, tapi ya tidak seperti Donghae dan Kyuhyun, memangnya itu masalah? Tidak 'kan...yang penting dia tampan—"

Eunhyuk tertawa canggung.

Kedua mata Sungmin melembut saat ia menaruh lengannya pada lengan Eunhyuk. "Eunhyuk-ah, ada apa?"

Saat ini Eunhyuk sadar jika ia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegahnya. Dia mencoba mengahabiskan waktu tapi Kyuhyun masih tetap disana bersama temannya. Eunhyuk melirik khawatir dari kaca belakang Sungmin untuk memastikan. Yeah, Kyuhyun masih disana. Memang akan sangat lama menunggu taksi pada jam seperti ini.

"Sungmin-ah," suara Eunhyuk keluar seperti sebuah bisikan. "Tolong...lihat aku." Sungmin lalu melakukannya dengan sebuah kernyitan di dahi. "Jangan lihat...jangan lihat kemanapun..."

Mata Sungmin melebar saat dia menggeser Eunhyuk dan lalu mematahkan kontak mata mereka. Dia melihat sekitar dengan kebingungan dan berhenti pada pemandangan suaminya yang ia cintai sedang bersama dengan seseorang—seseorang yang tak ia kenal, dan mereka berdiri lumayan dekat bersama sambil menunggu sesuatu. Sungmin meringis saat hatinya terasa sakit melihat Kyuhyun tertawa dengan si orang asing.

Sungmin melihat sebuah taksi datang dan Kyuhyun dengan gentle membukakan pintu untuk si perempuan dan lalu menutupnya. Si perempuan itu membuka jendela untuk tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu yang Sungmin tak tahu apa itu, kemudian suaminya melambaikan tangan saat taksi pergi menjauh sambil berlalu pergi ke arah lain.

Sungmin merasa keseluruhan dunianya hancur.

Pagi tadi, Kyuhyun menerima sebuah telepon dari orang asing yang bernama Seohyun dan bertindak seperti tak ada yang salah. Tapi kemudiannya Kyuhyun men-text Sungmin bahwa ia tak bisa menjemputnya yang sebenarnya adalah menemani seseorang _tanpa memberitahunya sama sekali._

Sungmin mencengkram dadanya dan nafasnya sedikit acak-acakan.

"Maafkan aku," Eunhyuk berbisik dalam penyesalan. "Maafkan aku, Sungmin-ah...maafkan aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin sampai dirumah untuk menemukan bahwa Kyuhyun belum pulang.

Sungmin tak merasa heran ataupun terkejut, sungguh, tapi kemudian dia tahu ia merasa tak peduli lagi tentang itu. Kyuhyun bisa melakukan apapun asal dia senang. Sungmin begegas masuk ke rumah dengan pikiran yang suram. Sungmin ingin membentak Kyuhyun dengan keras, tapi ketika ia sampai di apartemen, Sungmin merasa tak ingin melakukan apapun. Dia merasa dikhianti. Dia merasa disia-siakan. Dia ingin pergi.

Sungmin menghela nafas lelah ketika ia menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu apartemen depan. Apa yang harus ia katakan saat Kyuhyun sampai di rumah? Apa ia harus berakting layaknya ia tak tahu apa-apa dan bahwa semuanya normal-normal saja? Sungmin bahkan tak yakin apakah ia bisa mengeluarkan senyum palsunya setelah tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Sungmin pelan-pelan melangkah ke dalam kamar dan mengambil sebuah ransel besar. Ia memandang kosong dalam beberapa menit dan merasakan air matanya mengancam untuk meledak keluar. Sungmin mengendus-ngenduskan hidung dan mulai mengepak baju di atas tempat tidur. Dia ingin pergi entah kemana, kemanapun asal bukan disini. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sungmin mendengar suara pintu terbuka yang menandai bahwa Kyuhyun sudah sampai. Sungmin mengendus lagi mencegah air matanya keluar dan dengan cepat menyelesaikan acara mengepaknya.

"Sungmin?"

Sungmin menutup matanya saat mendengar panggilan tersebut, dia memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Ia merasakan airmatanya dapat jatuh kapan saja.

Kyuhyun muncul di depan pintu kamar dan jeda sebentar. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku mau pergi," Sungmin menjawab dengan tenang.

Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya sambil melangkah mendekat. "Kau apa?"

"Aku bilang aku mau pergi!", Sungmin membentak secara tiba-tiba saat ia menolehkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun. Ia tak tahan lagi, ini sangat sakit sampai ia tak dapat menanggungnya. Dia butuh ini untuk dikeluarkan. "Bagaimana bisa kau—?! Setelah apa yang sudah kulakukan untukmu—untuk kita!"

"Sungmin," Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit terkejut. "Tentang apa ini?"

"Aku sudah menyerahkan seluruh hidupku padamu! Aku telah membuang semua temanku, aku sudah mematuhi semua yang kau minta padaku tapi kenapa kau sangat egois?! Kau _tahu _semua orang dalam hidupku dan kenapa aku tak tahu semua orang dalam hidupmu? Siapa itu Seohyun? Siapa itu Henry? Siapa itu—siapapun namanya—siapa yang bersamamu tadi di pertokoan sampai kau bahkan tak bisa menjemputku tapi kau bisa menungguinya hingga ia mendapatkan taksi?!"

"Sungmin," nada tinggi dari suara Kyuhyun berubah menjadi sebuah peringatan. Ia mencoba untuk meraih Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya tapi Sungmin mengelak dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia hanya seorang teman. Mereka semua hanya teman."

"Hanya _teman_?!", tangis Sungmin keluar keras dengan perasaan tak percaya. "Kau ingat apa yang kau lakukan padaku saat aku memberitahumu bahwa Yunho-hyung hanyalah seorang teman?"

Kyuhyun tahu pembicaraan ini akan dibawa kemana. Rasa takut dan marah muncul dan ia hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya. "Sungmin, hentikan ini. Ini dan itu berbeda."

"Tidak!", Sungmin hampir berteriak saat Kyuhyun mencoba meraihnya lagi ke dalam pelukan. "Aku pergi, Kyuhyun-ah! Aku pergi sekarang, aku pergi untuk kebaikan kita, aku akan meninggalkanmu dan aku mau bercera—"

Sebuah suara tamparan terdengar keras saat Kyuhyun menjatuhkan telapak tangannya ke pipi Sungmin. Rasanya seperti tersengat jarum yang menusuk-nusuk saat Sungmin menutup mata setelah itu, mulutnya terbuka seperti berteriak keras tanpa suara dan pikirannya blank seketika. Kyuhyun telah menamparnya keras dan itu adalah kali pertama Kyuhyun bertindak kasar secara fisik padanya. Tekad Sungmin mulai goyah. Dan apapun itu yang ia rasakan telah pergi bersamaan dengan air matanya yang mengalir di wajahnya seperti hujan deras.

"Kau bisa membenciku," ujar Kyuhyun dingin. "Kau bisa memakiku. Kau bisa melakukan apapun padaku tapi sesuatu yang hampir kau katakan tadi _tidak akan pernah _menjadi pilihan dalam hubungan kita. Kau mengerti itu, Cho Sungmin?"

Sungmin membawa tangannya menuju rasa sakit di pipinya dan lalu ia membuka matanya yang tertutup perlahan.

Kedua mata topaz Kyuhyun penuh dengan kemarahan yang mendalam. Sedangkan kedua orbs Sungmin penuh dengan rasa takut. Kyuhyun kemudian memalingkan wajahnya, memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan lalu melemparkan ransel besar Sungmin ke sudut ruangan dengan keras. "Kau tak akan pergi kemanapun. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk mencoba"

Sungmin dengan lemah menjatuhkan lututnya di samping tempat tidur. Ia terisak pelan dan melihat jika Kyuhyun sudah pergi keluar meninggalkan kamar. Sungmin ingin mengatakan bahwa ia menyesal. Ia sangat menyesal. Ia menyesal sudah membentak Kyuhyun dan terlebih lagi ia menyesal karena hampir mengucapkan kata terlarang(bercerai) dengan keras...Sungmin merasakan pipinya masih terasa panas dan ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir untuk menahan rasa sakitnya. Hal terakhir yang Sungmin ingat adalah bahwa ia mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih bantal dan membenamkan wajahnya disana.

.

.

.

.

Ini mungkin sekitar pukul tengah malam di hari yang sama ketika Sungmin merasa seseorang menggeser tubuhnya dan menarik-narik bajunya. Ia mengerang pelan saat merasakan pegal di sekujur tubuhnya dan lalu perlahan membuka mata. Sungmin menemukan Kyuhyun menatapnya dan ia mengusap mata Sungmin yang mengantuk.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Kau tertidur dengan celana jeans," ujar Kyuhyun tenang.

"Hm..."

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke posisi duduk dan Sungmin membiarkan suaminya melucuti segala pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Dia menggigil sedikit ketika tubuhnya yang telanjang merasakan angin dingin dari udara karena longgarnya jalinan tangannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tidur," bisik Kyuhyun ketika ia selesai memakaikan Sungmin sebuah piyama biru dan Sungmin hanya bergumam dengan suara sengau saat Kyuhyun menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal. Kyuhyun hendak menarik diri tapi ternyata Sungmin malah meraih lengan Kyuhyun dan mempererat cengkeramannya.

"Tinggalah," pintanya lemah. "Kumohon."

Kyuhyun menatap jalinan tangan mereka. "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

"Begitu juga aku," bisik Sungmin pelan sambil menutup matanya. "Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-ah. Maafkan aku..."

Satu tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas tertinggal di pipi si pemuda manis, ke tempat yang sama ia telah layangkan sebuah tamparan dan lalu membelainya penuh kepedulian dengan ibu jari. "Tidur, sayang. Aku akan berada disini di sampingmu."

Sungmin terisak saat ia meringkuk lebih dekat ke kulit pria yang lebih jangkung. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu..." Sungmin mendesah lega ketika mendapati Kyuhyun tidak bergerak sebagai tanda bahwa ia tidak pergi kemanapun. "Berilah aku sedikit kepercayaanmu, Kyuhyun-ah...tidak siapapun tapi kau..."

Kyuhyun yang secara mental memarahi dirinya sendiri membenamkan wajahnya di rambut halus Sungmin. Rasa sakit di dadanya datang tiba-tiba saat ia merasa bersalah mendengar permintaan maaf yang tulus dari Sungmin, karena Kyuhyun tahu itu adalah salah dia yang memulai segalanya. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab karena Sungmin tertidur dengan seketika dalam pelukannya, tapi cengkraman Sungmin tetap mengerat pada pinggang si laki-laki yang lebih muda dan perlakuan itu lebih membuktikan lebih jelas daripada kata-kata

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menggerakan tubuhnya pelan dan merengutkan dahi saat sadar jika kamar mereka sangat terang. Apakah Kyuhyun lupa mematikan lampu?

Sungmin yang masih mengantuk akhirnya bangun dan menatap langit-langit. Sungmin menyesuaikan matanya pada situasi tersebut dan lalu berkedip-kedip dengan cepat. Lampu kamar memang mati. Dengan malas ia memandang sekilas pada jam alarm disebelahnya.

Matanya pun membulat seketika.

"Oh Tuhan!"

Sungmin terlihat sangat terkejut lalu mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Kyuhyun dengan sangat-tidak-lemah-lembut.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bangun, kita akan telat untuk bekerja!"

Kyuhyun mengerang protes pada keributan yang dibuat Sungmin dan menutup matanya dengan punggung lengan.

"Tenanglah...Aku sudah menelepon kantor dan memberitahu jika kita tidak akan pergi hari ini."

"Eh?", Sungmin menghentikan paniknya. "Kau—kau melakukannya?"

"Yeah," Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan sebelah matanya yang terbuka. "Dan rupanya pekerja baru di kantormu memberitahuku jika kau butuh istirahat. Kau sangat kacau saat bekerja kemarin. Kau. Butuh. Istirahat."

Kyuhyun ikut bangun dalam posisi duduk yang sama dengan Sungmin. Mata Sungmin memandang kebawah dan menyadari ia berpakaian piyama berwarna biru. Jadi itu bukanlah mimpi. Kyuhyun benar-benar membantunya mengganti pakaian—atau itu adalah Sungmin yang membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan semuanya?—. Pemikirannya terpotong saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan hangat mengelus pipinya.

"Apa masih terasa sakit?"

Sungmin terlihat blank untuk sesaat sebelum menyadari apa maksud Kyuhyun. "Oh...tidak. Ini tidak sakit lagi"

Kedua mata Kyuhyun melembut. "Kemarilah."

Pria yang lebih jangkung meraih Sungmin lebih dekat dalam pelukannya dan mencium pipi Sungmin dengan lembut. Bibir Kyuhyun bertahan lama disana dan Sungmin hanya mengerjapkan matanya gugup, ia meletakkan lengannya di dada Kyuhyun dan merasakan debaran dalam telapak tangannya.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Tidak, maafkan _aku,_" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menempatkan ciuman lagi di pipi Sungmin.

Tak ada yang berbicara lagi setelah itu. Kyuhyun masih terus menciuminya dan terlihat seperti kehilangan pikiran sambil memeluk Sungmin erat. Mereka ternggelam beberapa saat, menikmati kehangatan tubuh masing-masing.

"Aku pikir kau tak mempedulikannya," Kyuhyun akhirnya mematahkan keheningan dan Sungmin menatapnya penuh tanya. "Mengenai teman-temanku. Kau tak pernah bertanya tentang itu jadi aku pikir...kau tak ingin tahu. Jadi aku tak pernah memberitahumu soal mereka." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil membelai pipi Sungmin untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku minta maaf jika itu menyakitimu. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku—aku tak pernah bermaksud menyakiti perasaanmu."

Sungmin tersenyum menenangkan memberitahu jika ia sudah tak memikirkan hal itu. Bahwa itu tak berarti apa-apa sekarang.

"Seohyun tidak sendiri," lanjut Kyuhyun. "Dan untuk informasimu, Seohyun adalah wanita yang bersamaku waktu itu. Dia sedang mencari hadiah natal untuk Yonghwa—suaminya—dan meminta pendapatku. Aku pikir ia akan mengajak Yesung karena mereka lebih dekat sebagai teman. Tapi Yesung mempunyai janji dengan Ryeowook. Jadi yeah—"

Suara jam dinding yang berdentang menghentikan Kyuhyun sebentar.

"Dan Henry hanyalah seorang teman. Ngomong-ngomong, dia berpacaran dengan Zhoumi yang adalah salah seorang seniorku di kelas menyanyi dulu, dan ingat saat aku mengajakmu ke pub? Mereka memintaku untuk mengajar satu atau dua kelas di studio mereka. Maksudku, kenapa tidak bukan? Aku masih suka menyanyi."

"Wow. Apa kau menerima tawaran itu?"

"Aku memberitahu mereka jika aku akan mendiskusikan dahulu denganmu tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara memulainya..."

Kyuhyun melilitkan lengannya di pinggang Sungmin untuk menariknya lebih dekat lagi ke dadanya sambil terus membelai rambut halus Sungmin. Ada sesuatu dalam gerakan Kyuhyun yang Sungmin tidak dapat memahami maksudnya, tapi ketika suaminya berbicara dengan nada yang menakutkan, Sungmin akhirnya tahu.

"Dan jangan," Kyuhyn mencoba berbicara normal tapi perkataannya keluar seperti sebuah bisikan. "Jangan pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi. Aku mohon padamu..."

Wajah Kyuhyun penuh dengan elusan telapak tangan Sungmin yang mencoba membuatnya tenang. Sungmin merasakan sakit yang sama saat melihat wajah sedih Kyuhyun. "Tidak akan, Kyuhyun-ah. Tidak akan..."

_Maafkan aku, aku tak akan pernah mengatakan soal perceraian. Sekali pun dalam hidupku._

_Tak akan pernah._

"Kau tak bisa meninggalkanku," bisik Kyuhyun di bibir halus Sungmin. "Kau tak bisa meninggalkanku karena aku tak akan melepaskanmu, sayang. Tidak akan pernah."

"Kalau begitu jangan."

"Kau milikku, sayang. Kau milikku. Kau milikku..."

"Aku tahu Kyuhyun-ah, aku tahu. Aku selalu milikmu."

.

.

.

Pukul setengah sebelas siang di hari yang sama. Sungmin berbaring telentang di tempat tidur, dengan Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap tidur lagi di dadanya. Meskipun Kyuhyun secara signifikan jauh lebih tinggi dari Sungmin, dia masih bertumpu pada yang lebih pendek, mengakibatkan bisa saja kakinya mencuat keluar dari tempat tidur besar itu, tapi tidak. Kyuhyun meringkuk seperti anak bayi dan mendekap dada Sungmin erat. Sungmin yang merasa sudah tidak mengantuk lagi hanya bisa mencolek-colek pipinya pelan.

"Apa...?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara kakunya.

"Bangunlah, aku sudah capek berbaring terus seperti ini."

Alih-alih mendengar perkataan Sungmin, Kyuhyun malah menempelkan lidahnya di dada Sungmin dengan matanya yang masih tertutup. Ia menjilat lebih dari setengah dada Sungmin sambil memutar kepalanya dan lidahnya menjadi kering lalu menariknya kembali. Kyuhyun menatap pemuda yang lebih tua dengan seringai iblis.

"Kyuhyun-ah, jangan macam-macam. Ini masih pagi." Sungmin berujar sambil tersenyum. Bahkan ia tak bisa berpura-pura marah pada lelaki yang tampak begitu tampan dengan rambut berantakan dan mata setengah mengantuk.

Kyuhyun menjauh dari dada hangat Sungmin, ia menjulang tinggi diatas badan Sungmin yang bertumpu pada siku dan lutut. Kyuhyun lalu dengan lembut menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin itu.

"Sayang? Aku menginginkannya. Sex pagi hari." Ujar Kyuhyun terang-terangan.

Sungmn tidak bisa menjawab. Dia merasakan jejak tangan Kyuhyun diatas kulit lembut perutnya. Rahangnya menganga ketika tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Lama setelah itu, Kyuhyun menempatkan lagi ciuman basah dibibirnya yang sudah membengkak dan Sungmin hanya mencoba melakukan yang terbaik untuk dapat membalas lumatan bibir Kyuhyun. Suara erangan lembut 'haa-ah' pun terdengar saat Sungmin merasakan ia kekurangan oksigen.

"Sayang, kau sangat indah..." bisik Kyuhyun melepaskan lumatannya.

Sungmin tersenyum memandang Kyuhyun diatasnya lalu mendorongnya sedikit, "Aku akan membuat sarapan. Kau mau apa?" tanya Sungmin di depan wajah kebingungan Kyuhyun.

"Pancakes" jawab Kyuhyun beberapa detik kemudian tanpa berpikir.

"Serius? Hanya pancake?" kata Sungmin sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur dan hampir meninggalkan kamar saat Kyuhyun dengan cepat meraih lengannya.

"Apa kau akan tinggalkan aku seperti ini?!" tanya Kyuhyun lalu memberi isyarat untuk daerah bawahnya yang sudah mengeras. Sungmin melihatnya sekilas dan senyum lebar merekah di wajahnya saat ia menjawab.

"Ya, ini pembalasan karena dadaku sekarang basah oleh salivamu. Aku mandi dulu lalu membuat pancake."

Raut frustasi tercetak di wajah Kyuhyun ketika ia menyadari harus mengurus masalahnya sendiri. Dia membiarkan Sungmin pergi dan menyiapkan sarapan sementara ia harus menyelesaikan ini, sangat enggan dan hanya bisa mengumpat-ngumpat kecil.

Sungmin baru saja menempatkan pancake terakhir di piring saat Kyuhyun masuk ke dapur sudah bersih dengan kemeja santainya. Kyuhyun mendekatinya dengan cepat dan mendorongnya lembut ke sudut meja makan.

"Aku harap kau tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah makan." Ujar Kyuhyun ditelinganya.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus menggigit dan menciuminya, bahu, leher, lalu ke mulutnya lagi. Sungmin tak bisa melakukan apapun selain terus membiarkan bibirnya terbuka, bahkan ia merasakan gigitan Kyuhyun di ujung lidahnya. Mereka belum memasuki kamar sepenuhnya, salahkan sifat ketidaksabaran Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sedikit menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Kyuhyun untuk mengatakan "Aku akan melepaskan pakaianmu sekarang."

"Aku menunggu." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil membiarkan kepala Sungmin menyendar pada ujung sofa. Ia menyukai rasa menggelitik yang diciptakan oleh jari Sungmin yang perlahan membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya.

"Kau tahu, aku tak menyukai sex siang hari begini." Rengek Sungmin di depan dada Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku sudah keras, sayang."

Sungmin tidak punya waktu untuk menjawab apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, dan mungkin Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mengharapkan jawaban karena sekarang dia mencium Sungmin lagi.

Beberapa menit berlalu sekarang dada Kyuhyun menempel dengan dadanya, dan lututnya menekuk di samping masing-masing paha Sungmin. Satu tangan Kyuhyun menggelitiki Sungmin, membuatnya terengah dan perutnya kaku. Tangan lainnya yang bebas menyelinap ke balik pakaian dalam Sungmin dan menggenggamnya. Sungmin terengah dan melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Kyuhyun, "Bisakah kita pindah? Urhh, ke—ke kamar mungkinhh?" Kyuhyun tak menanggapinya, tangan yang Sungmin sampirkan di bahu Kyuhyun membentuk guratan bulan sabit dengan kukunya di kulit Kyuhyun. Beberapa dorongan lagi dan cairan Sungmin pun keluar. Cairannya menempel ke pakaian dalamnya dan mungkin tangan Kyuhyun juga. "K—Kyuhyun-ah, lepas pakaianku juga."

Kyuhyun menggigit ujung telinga Sungmin sembari menanggalkan pakaiannya. Sungmin kaget saat tangan Kyuhyun lanjut memompanya. Tangannya terus bekerja dan Sungmin merasa tegang lagi.

"Sayang. Aku juga." Kyuhyun berbisik di telinganya, nyaris memohon. Ia menggerakan pinggulnya mendesak dan tanpa menunggu lagi Sungmin memasukkan tangannya lalu mengeratkan genggamannya dan bekerja lebih cepat daripada Kyuhyun, dan tak lama Kyuhyun pun keluar.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun mengangkat Sungmin dan membawanya ke kamar, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin bertanya bingung saat Kyuhyun menurunkannya di bawah karpet dekat dinding kamar mereka.

"Kita lakukan disini, ya?" perintahnya di telinga Sungmin, membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengangguk.

Beberapa menit kemudian berlangsung dengan Sungmin yang terus meneriakan nama Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun yang terus membisikan kalimat indah di telinganya. Mereka benar- benar melakukannya di dinding kamar mereka. Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah lelah setelahnya lalu Kyuhyun menggiringnya ke tempat tidur untuk melanjutkan ke ronde berikutnya. Mereka melakukannya berjam-jam sepanjang hari.

Kyuhyun mempelajari bahwa ia memiliki cara yang berbeda dalam berciuman, kadang ciumannya kasar, kadang sebagai keperluan, dan yang terbaik adalah seperti ini. Ciuman yang penuh dengan kehati-hatian.

Kyuhyun terus mencium Sungmin saat mereka berbaring santai di tempat tidur. Kelelahan sehabis bercinta. Sungmin yang kelelahan akan membiarkan Kyuhyun menciumnya terus menerus dan ia hanya bisa membalasnya sekali sekali.

"Kau membuatku kelelahan lagi,.." ujar Sungmin dengan suara mengantuknya.

Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman kecil, lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah indah Sungmin. "Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin. Cho Sungmin. Kau adalah milikku, dan kau akan selalu menjadi milikku."

"Aku tahu Kyuhyun-ah." Balas Sungmin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

Mereka berpelukan lama dalam keheningan yang menyenangkan.

"Kyu?"

"Hm?"

"Dindingnya."

"Aku akan membereskannya besok."

"Ayo mandi."

"Besok."

"Ini baru jam tujuh malam."

"Aku mengantuk." Ujar Kyuhyun hampir tertidur.

"Aku jijik."

Kyuhyun mulai tertawa. Sungmin bingung menatap Kyuhyun yang tertawa terbahak-bahak di depannya. Ia terus bertanya mengapa Kyuhyun tertawa, tapi Kyuhyun hanya terus tertawa sambil mengulang kata 'jijik'. Pada akhirnya, Sungmin mulai kesal dan memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun agar ia sadar dari tertawanya. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap melanjutkan tawanya.

"Baik! Aku akan mandi sendiri kalau begitu." Ujarnya sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Tidak, kita mandi bersama." Kyuhyun tertawa sambil beranjak juga tapi sepertinya sudah terlambat karena Sungmin sudah memasuki kamar mandi.

"Sayang, buka pintunya, kumohon, maafkan aku" Kyuhyun mencoba jutaan kali dengan rengekan menyebalkan di depan pintu kamar mandi. Sungmin yang tak kuat lagi mendengarnya akhirnya membuka pintu kamar mandi dan membiarkan Kyuhyun ikut masuk ke dalam.

Kyuhyun terus menciuminya seraya mandi, meminta maaf terus menerus karena menertawakan kata 'jijik' yang diucapkan Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Minggu-minggu berlalu saat Sungmin menyadari Kyuhyun yang perlahan mencoba berubah walapun itu sangat susah.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menerima permintaan Henry dan mulai menyanyi lagi di waktu luangnya. Kyuhyun juga membawa Sungmin ke beberapa pertemuan untuk mengenalkan teman-temannya pada Sungmin. Mereka mencoba mengambil langkah satu persatu dengan perlahan dan akhirnya terus maju.

Hari itu pekerjaan Sungmin telah selesai dan ia sedang menunggu Kyuhyun menjemputnya seperti biasa. Ia duduk dengan muram di depan meja kerjanya dengan mata yang melayang pada kerumunan rekan-rekan kerjanya. Mereka sedang tertawa dan berbicara keras-keras sambil memakai mantel.

Ponsel Sungmin pun berbunyi.

"_Apa kau akan telat menjemputku?"_

Kyuhyun sedikit terhibur saat bisa merasakan jika Sungmin sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya di telepon.

"Semacam itu. Setengah jam, maksimum satu jam?"

"_Oh. Baiklah. Hati-hati kalau begitu."_

"Ya, sayang."

"_Oi, Sungmin-ssi!"_

Kyuhyun mendengar seseorang dengan suara redup memanggil Sungmin.

"_Kita akan pergi minum, maukah kau bergabung?"_

"_Um...", _Sungmin berbicara hati-hati karena Kyuhyun pasti mendengar. "_"M—mungkin lain kali..."_

"_Benarkah? Ayolah. Bergabunglah dengan kami malam ini."_

"Pergilah, kau boleh pergi." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghela nafas sedih. _"Aku tahu, maafkan aku, aku hanya...tunggu, kau bilang apa, sayang?"_

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Kau bisa pergi dengan teman-temanmu. Kirimi aku pesan soal alamatnya dan aku akan menjemputmu disana nanti, oke?"

Sungmin bernafas megap-megap dengan gembira di telepon. _"Serius, sayang? Aku boleh pergi dengan mereka? Kau akan menjemputku nanti?"_

"Dan jangan lupa untuk men-text ku daftar nama siapa saja yang pergi."

"_Sayang...", _rengek Sungmin dalam protes sambil mendecakkan lidahnya. _"Posesif."_

"Hanya padamu," Kyuhyun menyeringai. Siapa yang tak akan menjadi posesif jika ia menikahi si cantik Cho Sungmin?

"_Sayang...? Serius? Aku bisa pergi...?"_

"Ya, aku percaya kau tak akan melakukan hal bodoh. Sekarang kau sebaiknya pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Sungmin memekik kesenangam dam Kyuhyun mendengarnya berseru ke teman-temannya jika ia akan ikut bergabung. Kyuhyun menunggu dengan sabar sampai Sungmin menutup telepon tapi kemudian ia mendengarnya bicara lagi.

"_Sayang?"_

"_Ya?"_

"_Jangan pergi keluar dengan seseorang yang tak kukenal, ya?"_

Kyuhyun menaikan alisnya terhibur. "Jadi, siapa sekarang yang menjadi posesif?"

Sungmin menjulurkan lidah walaupun suaminya tak dapat mellihat itu. _"Be a good boy. Sampai jumpa nanti, ya?"_

"Tentu. Bersenang-senanglah, oke? Oh, Sungmin-ah?"

"_Ya?"_

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyuhyun-ah."

**END**


End file.
